Commander in Chief
by frengl
Summary: After being elected President, Finn wasn't expecting to find love...especially not with a Broadway actress.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Here he was, in that oval office. Sitten in his chair he realized that this office is a lot smaller than what he thought it would be. Sure the whole situation was still making him nervous but he _wanted_ this.

Who would have thought that Finn Hudson would ever be president of the United States? Certainly not him,as he remembers himself as a medium football player with the particularity of being a glee member.

And yet here he was, son of a soldier who happened to be a junkie as well and of a nurse. Talk about being a member of the middle-class. The republicans thought it would be a disadvantage but they were proven wrong, no need to be a Kennedy to be a democrat elected president.

"I'm sorry Mr President, the Prime Minister of England wants to congratulate you, he's on line 4, do you want to answer now or wait a bit…" said his new assistant with a uncertain tone.

Finn didn't react at first i mean; he had to get used to being addressed as Mr President and the English Prime Minister wanted to talk to him only an hour after his victory? He sighed,feeling already the exhaustion,indeed, it had been a long day and he hasn't had the time to talk to his staff.

"Sure, Lindsay, thanks i'll take him now, wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic scandal by offending the Prime Minister." replied Finn with a charming smile that was well-know all over the country.

Finn took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he knew about the Prime Minister.

Conservative, married, three children, born and raised in England, less than enthusiastic about the scottish independance.

"Hello, Mr President, i guess congratulations are in order.". Finn heard the very distinctive english accent and nearly smiled. God, he wished he could talk like that.

" Thank you, Mr Prime Minister, it was a rough victory."

"Well now, it's going to be a lot rougher with the economic crisis and a new world order being established, you will be faced with a lot of challenges. ", said Mr Cameron with his "fancy" english accent.

"I am aware of the issues that need to be dealt with and i hope Great Britain will be an ally as always Mr Cameron."

"We may not be on the same page in terms of politics but i agree, we need to maintain our Special Relationship, especially since Europe is nothing but a sinking ship. Anyway i wanted to officially congratulate you, i hope you are aware of all the things you can do and not do when meeting Her Majesty, wouldn't want to repeat the Obama humiliation."

" I studied it, yes and there should be no problem whatsoever.". Finn was getting angry, he was a country boy for sure, but he had manners and was taught how to behave in front of the Queen.

" No problem? You are a single man, something that Her Majesty does not take lightly."

" What do you suggest i do? Marry a supermodel after two months of dating like Sarkozy?"

" Nicolas always knew how to mix business and pleasure", Cameron laughed.

" I'm sure he did, but i'm not that kind of man, i'm afraid. I will talk to you soon, Mr Prime Minister to evoke the issue of Italy and Spain. Have a good day."

Of course, he was aware of the issues he was going going to deal with. The republicans left the head of state with very high taxes and an unemployment rate that was worrying. But he knew for a fact that Britain's situation wasn't ideal either. And Cameron talked about the Special Relationship, a term unused ever since the sixties which made Finn laughed to be honest.

He heard someone knock on the door. Can't a guy have a break after a year of campaigning?

"Come in.", Finn exclaimed.

"Sorry to bother you again Mr President. But your brother is on line 2, he said he tried your cellphone but couldn't reach you."

"Thanks Lindsay, pass him through".

While Lindsay is leaving, he cannot help but notice that she's walking with a lump,something that worries him a bit. Was she alright?

"Hello?"

"Well hello Finn or should i say Mr President? Now that you are Commander in Chief, do you think you could arrange me a meeting with Anna Wintour?"

And just like that Finn knew that even though his whole life changed, Kurt certainly wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why would you want to meet Anna Wintour?". Finn wasn't all that surprised but still wanted to hear his brother's explanation.

" To talk about the weather,Finn. I just want to talk to her, become friendly with her,well as friendly as she can be i guess and get tickets to the Fashion Week, unless you can…", Kurt trailed off...

"Don't even ask, i'm not going to use any of my authority to give you places when you are already in the fashion business."

" I'm taking care of costumes on Broadway Finn, i'm not the next Lagerfeld."

" Look i'm sorry, i can't. First because i wouldn't know who to ask to and then because it would please the republicans way too much."

" You are the Commander in chief, can't you tell them to get lost?"

"That's not the way things work unfortunately. "

The republicans who tried during the whole campaign to ruin his public image by making ridiculous stories up, had a field day when they learnt that his father used to be a junkie and that his brother was gay. Now, he wasn't ashamed of his brother so he released a statement where he expressed his love and support towards him and asked his opponents to focus on the campaign. Democrats loved that gesture, Republicans criticized him which was nothing new really.

" So when do i see you again? Cause Carole wanted you to come to NYC for Thanksgiving and…"

Finn stopped him right here.

" Kurt, i just got elected, i'm not sure i will have the time…"

" Please NYC-Washington isn't that far and you have a jet right? I was planning a huge dinner with the parents, Blaine and my best friend."

" What? You want me to be at a dinner with people i never met? Cause i can see how it's gonna be " Mr President, could you pass me the salt please?" . Talk about awkward.

" I talked to Blaine about it and he promised to try not to be intimidated."

" And your best friend?"

" Please Rachel will probably think _she_ is the star."

" I'll see with my assistant okay? i'm not promising anything but i'll see."

He knew that the idea of eating dinner with his family away from Washington seems strange, but he has been away from his family for a long time and it made him feel guilty. Sure it wasn't his fault exactly but without his family support he wouldn't be here today. His stepfather was the one who helped him in the first place after all.

"WEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP".

Kurt was obviously pleased with his answer .

"Look , i will see okay, for now, i have so much files on my desk i can't see the wood anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, i get it, you're gonna hang up but next time please make sure to check your cellphone so that i don't have to talk to Lindsay. That girl is seriously annoying."

" Are you done criticizing my staff?"

" Just saying, she could be a little but nicer."

" I will keep that in mind, thank you Kurt, talk to you soon, alright bro'? "

He tried to find his planner,to see if he was free for Thanksgiving, but it was impossible to find anything on that desk.

"Lindsayyyyyyyyyy", yelled Finn. He could have be more polite but c'mon it was his first hours of duty and he already had trouble finding important things, what would happen after 4 years of leadership?

" Yes, Mr President?", asked Lindsay.

" Do you have any idea where my planner could be? No even better, do you know if i have anything to do on Thanksgiving? I know you're new but i need to know."

" I think you are free, sir."

" Alright then mark that day as off, please, i will spend the day with my family."

Suddenly, Thanksgiving looked a lot better.

Note : I apologize in advance, i'm a bit clueless about american politics. I know the basics, but this story isn't going to focus on politics. Next update will probably be next week. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed. I changed things a bit and i will work harder. If someone volunteers to beta (i know it takes time) , i would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do I have to be here again? I mean you don't need me for that silly dinner.". Yes, Rachel was annoyed and she was making it VERY clear .

" I wanted you to meet my family Rachel, and your dads won't be here anyway. Would you rather spend Thanksgiving on your own? ".

Rachel sighed, it wasn't that being with Kurt wouldn't be nice, she was just intimidated by the idea of meeting his family .

"No of course not, it's just, people don't like me as you know and I don't want your family to despise me.". Rachel Berry's biggest problem was that she needed to be liked by people and to think that some of her best friend's relatives might not like her, was almost giving her a panic attack.

"That will not happen, I love you Ms Barbra and so will my family. Blaine already adores you.". It was true, she was getting along with Blaine just fine.

"Alright, but I warn you though, you better find an alternative to turkey.", even if it was an holiday, it was not an excuse to eat meat.

" Mama Hudson won't like this request but I'm sure we'll manage something….What do you think of this jacket? Wait, why am I asking you?", said Kurt with his usual sassiness. Rachel could not remember why she keeps saying yes to go shopping with Kurt, she couldn't even feel her feet anymore! And to top that, he was making fun of her, again.

"And your brother will be here? ", asked Rachel quite nervously.

"Well, the term "brother" does indicate that we are related and that therefore he is a part of my family." , deadpanned Kurt. His attitude was really getting on her nerves, this was no laughing matter!

" I do understand that but since he's You-Know-Who, I thought he might have something better to do like preventing wars or make impossible economics decisions?", questioned Rachel. She couldn't not believe that she would be having a Thanksgiving dinner with … HIM.

" First of all, why are you talking about my dear brother as if he was Lord Voldemort? And I really don't think he prevents wars , it's a bit more complicated than that i fear. Are you afraid of meeting him? I thought you were only scared of having someone more talented than you replacing you … ". Kurt was clearly amused by the situation. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would be scared of anything?

" I'm not scared, just slightly intimidated by the nature of his duties at best. Look, I really don't want to trouble Carole with my less-than-common diet and….", trailed off Rachel.

" Stop right there Rachel, it's just a job in an office…that happens to be oval. You are coming to this dinner and that's final. And to think, I told him you would not freak out."

Rachel could not believe it.

"You told him about me?", asked Rachel mortified

"Of course, he wondered about who would be there and I talked about you.". Kurt couldn't see what was the problem here.

"Well I don't have a choice anymore ,if I don't go he will think ill of me and i can't have the President of the United States think that i couldn't bother meeting him even for personal matters. Imagine my reputation if someone knew I refused his invitation to dinner", rambled Rachel.

" But he never invited you to dinner, I did", said Kurt unbelievingly. Rachel was a sweetheart but sometimes she was just too...Rachel.

" That is correct, but still you get my point. Don't worry Kurt, I will be there . Do I need to bring anything? Cause I can cook a fabulous vegetable bread pudding. My dads love it."

" It's alright Rachel, just bring your pretty self with fashionable clothes please.", begged Kurt.

" Okay, but I will study a bit of politics and economics for table conversation, just in case, we have nothing to talk about. "

"Sure….Hum, Rachel, by the way do you happen to have a police record or anything remotely embarrassing from your past that could be found out. I mean , I've been knowing you for six years now and you never got arrested or anything but did it happen before?", asked Kurt.

Rachel was surprised, that was a peculiar question, even for Kurt.

"No, nothing that I can think of, why? "

" The Secret Service, which is in charge of my brother's security will have to do a background checkup on you and your family but don't freak out please. ", said Kurt as if it was nothing.

Rachel was beginning to regret her decision already …

Next chapter : The Thanksgiving dinner…..

Note: That chapter is earlier than expected but I think next chapter will be published on the 21st. As you can see i'm skipping time because otherwise it would be boring. One of my friend ask me the question , just so you know, I imagine Finn to be 39 at least (and still that's very young but this is a fic ) and Rachel is 28. Sorry for those bothered by the age difference but otherwise it wouldn't make sense. As for Kurt, I really don't know but I don't think he would like his age to be revealed to be honest .

Thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts,I really appreciate it.

Once again, this story is unbeta'd, i hope next chapter will be though .


End file.
